Sonic the hedgehog Episode I: A new Hero
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: This is the better version. My first was kind of screwed up but now hopefully it will be easier to read. This is a sonic 1 adaption the first of my adapation series
1. Chapter 1

Episode I: A New Hero

Chapter 1: The Patroller of South Island

SMASH! That was the sound of my alarm clock being smashed into pieces by my fist. I was not exactly a morning person. I woke up to see that I broke another alarm clock. I was still half asleep as I got out of bed. I walked to go wash my face to wake me up. As I walked I accidentally stepped on one of the pieces from my broken alarm clock. My eyes opened widely as I screamed, "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I picked up my foot and took the broken piece out. This was starting to be a great day so far. So now that I was widely awake I walked downstairs and opened up the window and smelled the fresh beautiful weather. South Island always had great weather in the spring. I walked back over to the kitchen and went into the fridge to get me some breakfast. I pulled out some chili dogs. Chili Dogs the perfect meal for any part of the day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. I put them in a boiling pot and waited for them to boil. I guess while I 'm waiting for my food I can tell ya my name. Sonic the hedgehog. I'm world's fastest hedgehog with my speed oh and I'm blue. I continued waiting for the dogs. I'm not exactly what people call patient. 2 minutes later they were finally done. As much as I wanted to just sit down and eat them slowly I can't. I took the dogs out and wolfed them down. I do everything fast and also I'm late for my patrol. I grabbed my red sneakers and buckled them. Then I ran outside and started speeding down on the island. I love doing my morning run while patrolling. Feeling the wind rush by me and seeing that almost everything else is slowing down. The reason I patrol is because I 'm kind of the protector of South Island. I make sure the island doesn't get polluted and that the animals that live on it are safe.

I don't know why I do it. I guess I just think its right and it gives me something to do. Nothing ever really goes on the island. Sure it's fun to explore but at this point I have seen everything this island has to offer. I want to leave here someday and go on different adventures explore different places. Just see what else is out there. As I continued to run I started approach the Green Hill. This is really one of the nicer places on the island. Lot of grass and flowers and mountains. But something was not right. Usually the other animals would be running around and the flickes also known as birds would be flying and singing. But today it looked deserted. Suddenly from out nowhere an explosion came from behind and knocked me over. "Ok who's the wise guy"? I then looked up and saw something way past uncool. It was a bee but it looked like a robot. It then said, "Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to residence."

The Eggman Empire? What the hell is that? "Ok bolt brain lets see if you can handle this. I then started to curve my body into a ball and started spinning in the air. You might say I look like a blue buzz saw. I leaped up to the robot and smashed it open. I landed on the ground and dusted my self off. That move was called my Sonic spin. I then noticed that between the broken pieces of the robot was a little rabbit. I walked up to it. The rabbit could barely stand it fell into my hands. He then opened his eyes and asked, "Sonic? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Who did this to ya buddy?"

"Some fat guy with a red coat and large orange mustache".

"Did his name happen to be Eggman?" But before the kid could answer he passed out again. I picked him up and sped him back to my place. I tucked him in my bed so he can rest. So who is this Eggman guy and why is he turning my friends into robots? Well I'm going find out. Nobody turns my friends into robots and gets away with it. There are probably more of those robots back at Green Hill. Maybe I can get some answers. I then ran out the door and back to Green Hill. Looks like things just more interesting. As I got back to Green Hill I noticed that there were more robots. I then started smashing more of them. Everytime I smashed one an animals would popped but none of them can seem to remember what happened to them. Most usually pass out. I tell you one thing thou I'm going to have a lot of cleaning to do with all these robot shells everywhere. I continued running down Green Hill when I noticed something unusual. It a picture of some guy. He looked like the guy that the little rabbit descried before. Fat, Red coat, orange Mustache. I then spun the picture around replaced with something better. I picture of me. I smiled at my artwork. Suddenly a giant yellow ring appeared in front of me. It looked a power ring expect ten times larger. It then started sucking me into it. I tried holding on to the sign but I could hold it for longer as I was sucked right into a ring and into darkness.


	2. The chaos emeralds

Chapter 2: The Chaos Emeralds

I found myself in some kind of different dimension. I didn't have time to think because I was in my Sonic Spin position roll around in mid air. It was like I was floating in space or something. Suddenly a voice cried out, "Break the crystals to win the chaos emeralds."

The Chaos Emeralds! I heard about these things before. There in the special stage and with all seven of them together there's no telling what they might do. Hey that must be where I am, the special stage. So I rolled or floating over to the crystals. I could see the emerald behind them. The crystals block it like a barrier. So I started chipping away at them. As I continued to chip the crystals I got more and closer to the emerald. Eventually I made a path between the crystals and I floated right to the emerald. It looked beautiful and shiny. When I grabbed it the voice cried out,

"You win"! Suddenly a flash of white light came by me. Suddenly I was back in Green Hill with the emeralds in my hands. I counted them six chaos emeralds. Wait a minute! I thought there were suppose to be seven. One of them must be missing. Well I guess six out of seven isn't that bad. Right now I should worry more about that Eggman guy.

So I continued down on Green Hill smashing more robots and trying to look for this Eggman guy. As I continued running I was suddenly stopped by something. I crashed right into it. Ugh! That's the second time I got knocked down today. When I got my vision back from dizziness I saw that I crashed right into a giant checkered boulder. It was attached to a chain which was also attached to some round flying craft. Man this has been a really weird day. Then I saw inside the craft was a big fat guy with a red coat and orange mustache. I guess this is Dr. Eggman. I didn't exactly know what to say so then I said the first thing that popped in my mind. "Hey it's a giant talking Egg."

His face got red and he yelled, "My name is Doctor Robotnick world greatest genius and soon to be the world's greatest ruler."

"Whatever you say Eggman".

"Silence. I've been observing you hedgehog and I 've seen that you been destroying my worker bots and now I'm here to put an end to that."

Then the boulder started to swing towards me. I dodged it no prob. Its way too slow. I continued dodging it. I noticed it was following my every move. I jumped on top of Eggman craft.

"What are you doing you pest?" I waited until the boulder came right to me. Before it could hit me I dodged right out of the way and the boulder smashed Eggman's craft down. I jumped on top of Eggman belly grabbed his collar, time for some answers.

"All right now what are you doing here on South Island", I asked.

"Why should I tell you pest"?

I then made a buzzer sound and said, "Sorry doc that's not the answer were looking for try again". Suddenly he grabbed me and sent an electric pulse through my body. He's tougher than he looks.

Eggman said, "If you must know hedgehog I came here to find the legendary chaos emeralds. I need them to take over the planet and make the Eggman Empire! I only found one so far in the special zone but had no time to retrieve the others on the account of my craft not being able to withstand the special zone." He then pulled out a pink emerald. "I also have set up a base of operations to retrieve the others. Now I must get back to work. Don't even try to interfere with my plans Hedgehog!

He then flew away. I sat down on the ground gently to rest. My body was still sore from explosions, floating around in the special zone, the boulder and now a shock wave. Well too bad from Eggman that I already found the others emeralds. So now all I have to do is getting the remaining emerald from him, find his base of operations, destroy it, and free the other animals from being robots. Well this is going to be a good day and really fun. I smirked and then sped off to the marble grounds.

I continued racing through South Island. I ran through the marble grounds and then continued on to the spring yard. The spring yard had shiny lights and red bouncers every where. Spring yard was kind of the entertainment area for the citizens on the island. I was about to continue to speed off but I notice something dark in the distance. I could not believe but had to be Eggman's new fortress. The fortress was some kind of factory and had black smoke coming out from the top that was defiantly polluting the air. Ok Sonic think. How can I get there without old egghead noticing I'm there? There's only one way unfortunately and that was to go underground through the Labyrinth zone. But that place is full of water and swimming is the one thing I can't do. Ugh why does it have to be water? Ok hedgehog enough complaining South Island is counting on you.

So I went into the underground tunnels and down to the labyrinth zone I go. I went down the water slide and landed right into water. Great. When I was in the water I caught right into the current. I had to control myself so I wouldn't get sucked into the ocean. I eventually was able to move forward when I noticed a ladder that could get out of here. I tried swimming in it. My lungs were starting to burn. I tried running but of course that didn't work. I almost fainted as I started seeing black until the current pushed me to the ladder I grabbed on that ladder held on it like my life depended on it. Come to think of it my life did depend on it. The current almost pushed my off the ladder my I held on and eventually I climbed up and reach the surface. Man that feels good. When my breath finally caught up with me I climbed up the ladder and got out of that hell hole. I opened up the lid and I found my self near Eggman's place. I was now in the star light area. This place beautiful with out all of Eggman's stupid mechanical stuff on it. I continued speeding down the Eggman's fortress. He's gonna pay. Not just for making the fortress and not just for turning the animals into robots but making have to go through the stupid labyrinth zone!

a/n: Thanks for the review and advice master hunter. Belive it or not this chapter was going to be two chapters but i took ur advice and made it longer. Also about the whole eggamn name thing I know that's not his name yet but I've been fan since june 23 1991 so trust me i know what i'm doing. I pretty just made eggman the name of his empire for now and it's the nickname sonic gives him. Notice in this chapter he says his name is robotnick. Also i'm just use to call him eggman I would refer to him as robotnick if this wasn't from sonic's POV. But thank again and I'll update soon


End file.
